Das Gehiemnis der einzig wahren Liebe
by kleine Alraune
Summary: Als sich zwischen Ron und Hermione etwas entwickelt, wissen beide nicht so sehr, wie sie damit umgehen sollen.
1. Default Chapter

Das Geheimnis der einzigen und wahren Liebe.Halöölä !Also, ich bin zwar neu , aber ich hoffe mein Schreibstiel und meine Ideen gefallen euch.Und noch was, ich hab so einen Alraunentick (merkt man kaum , oder).Mir gehört hier nichts , nicht mal das knistern in der Luft .Ähm ja , doch alle 1. Klässler Gehören mir alleine Kapitel 1   
  


Von Alraunen und Liebe   
  


Es war das 5. Schuljahr auf der Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Harry und Ron hatten sich gerade gefragt wo wohl Professor Trelawney steckte ,als diese wie aus dem nichts vor ihnen stand. Heute werden wir mit etwas neuem beginnen: den Brandzeichen der Alraunen !" ein wispern ging durch die Reihen von Schülern: " Alraunen ?Diese Schreificher, von denen man sterben kann?"---Was meint die olle Schrulle nur mit Brandzeichen ? und ein :" Werd ich dieses Jahr wieder sterben ?", das natürlich von Harry kam .Ruhe, Ruhe meine Lieben ! Ich erkläre es euch genau.Also , Alraunen sind wie ihr wisst zwar höchst gefährlich aber dennoch auch sehr nützlich .In diesem Fall werden ihre Blätter verwendet, diese werden im Magischen Feuer geröstet.Dabei wird etwas Öl freigesetzt , mit dem ihr nicht in Berührung kommen dürft..Diese Flüssigkeit interessiert uns aber nicht im geringsten , sondern die Blätter, diese Verfärben sich im Feuer und die Farbe bestimmt das Schiksal!!!"Erst hatten sie es nicht genau verstanden , doch nach einigen Erklärungen von Seiten Professor Trelawney's hatten alle ,sogar Neville , alles verstanden.Sie sollten drei Blätter einer Alraune abschneiden diese in Feuer das mit Magischem Staub versetzt war ein paar Minuten Braten und danach die Farbe bestimmmen.Im Prinzip einfach , doch sie durften den purpurroten Saft nicht berühren und die Farben zu bestimmen war schwerer als sie dachten .Harry konnte bei einem seiner Blätter nicht zwischen Apfelgrün, was für ihn nur eine schlimme Erkältung bedeutet hätte und Maigrün , das sfür seinen Tod stand .Mrs. Trelawney war ihm sofort behilflich und erklärte ihm das er wohl sterben würde . Ein weiteres Blatt zeigte Harry das wohl ein jüngeres Mädchen in ihn verliebt war, was er bei der graubraunen Färbung nie gedacht hätte und der dritte Pflanzenrest teilte ihm mit , das er von jemandem der ihn gut kannte belogen werden wurde.Er starrte das Zitronengelbe , an der Spitze leicht angekokelte Blättchen an , dann sagte er an Ron gewannt :"Sag mal hasst du vor mich zu belügen ?"Nein!" sagte dieser völlig perplex .Na dann hat die olle Schrumpelfeige wieder falsch gedeutet!"Die beiden begannen zu lachen.Nun mussten sie nur noch erfahren was Ron für eine Zukunft hatte.Professor Trelawny zu Folge hätte er es demnächst mit Liebe , Geheimnissen und einem intelligenten Mädchen zu tun .°Hermine !!°dachte Ron aufgeregt° Ja , ich mag sie aber . . . . . . . aber nein ich will nicht verliebt sein!!°Ron , Ron !!!Die Stunde ist um. ."rief ihm Harry zu..   
  
  
  


So das wars. Hoffe es gefällt euch .Ansonsten muss ich anfangen zu weinen   
  


eureMinniAlraune 


	2. Tschuldige ist doppelt und verrutscht

Hallo, Leute, freu mich tierisch über eure Kommentare *Quiekmach*.  
@Sirius: Hey , du hast mich auf die tolle Idee gebracht den Herrn Black in meine FF einzubauen *DirforFreudeeinKüschenaufdieWangedrück*…….  
Also , wie meine Freundin Anna-Lena immer sagt , Have Fun:  
  
  
Harry und Ron erzählten Hermine , die sich natürlich an der Arithmatikstunde erfreut hatte , natürlich sofort von ihren farbigen Alraunenblättern . Diese vertrat natürlich wieder ihre Meinung über Wahrsagen :"Das ist doch alles Fauler Zauber !!!!!"  
Doch als Ron das intelligente Mädchen und die Liebe erwähnte und Harry so ein wissendes Grinsen aufsetzte , wurde die Zahnarzttochter kreidebleich und murmelte etwas wie :  
"Feder vergessen , muss noch mal zurück !", und war verschwunden.   
„Was will sie denn mit einer Feder beim Mittagessen? „, fragte Ron ungläubig.  
„Weis die Eule !Zur Zeit ist sie doch eh so merkwürdig……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Der Fuchsbau , es sind Ferien, das 5. Schuljahr beginnt in ein paar Wochen, Hermine   
Landet mit einem Besen , den ihre Eltern ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten.  
Harry, der sie zuerst erblickte, rannte auf sie zu und knuddelte sie einmal kräftig durch.  
Dann hatte Ron sie bemerkt drückte Hermine an sich und flüsterte ihr ein:"Schön das du endlich da bist!" ins Ohr , wobei diese knallrot anlief und sich schnell Ginny zuwandte .  
  
  
„Harry , geht's dir gut ?"Ron stieß ihn an.  
„Was , ähhhh wie also öhhh …was ist denn los ?"  
„Du stehst die ganze Zeit breit grinsend mitten im Gang und fragst mich was los ist!  
Ach übrigens jedes dritte Mädchen, das vorbeikam fühlte sich angesprochen und hat zurückgelächelt!"Ron bekam einen LachFlash.  
  
Derweil hielt Hermine den Kopf unter Wasser.  
°Nein, nein, nein das hat mit Wahrsagen überhaupt nichts zu tun°, dachte sie und kleine Luftblasen stiegen auf, als sie ausatmete, °Prof. Trelawney ist Menschenkennerin wahrscheinlich hat sie sofort gemerkt , dass ich in Ron verliebt bin und hat jetzt so etwas gedeutet!° „ Genau!" rief sie ins Wasser , wobei ein paar Luftblasen aufstiegen , und riss den Kopf aus dem randvoll mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllten Waschbecken .Sie hatte schon lange aufgehört sich selbst vorzumachen nicht in den jüngsten Sohn der Weasleys verliebt zu sein . die nun nasse Junghexe zog den Zauberstab aus einer Tasche ihres Umhangs und begann einen Trocken-Zauber.  
  
„Hermine, da bist du ja endlich „sagte Harry, der schon längst mit Ron sein Mittagessen beendet hatte. Hermine murmelte irgendetwas Konfuses vor sich hin und aß zu Mittag.   
  
  
Harry hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, um mit Ginny etwas Zauberschach zu spielen.   
Ron und Hermine wollten noch einen Aufsatz über ‚Die Unnötigkeit des Reimens von Zaubersprüchen' bearbeiten, doch dazu kam es erst gar nicht …   
…..der Gang war total leer, Hermine wurde von Gedanken überschwemmt, genauso wie Ron. °Jetzt oder nie, ich muss es ihr sagen! Auch wenn ich nicht verliebt sein will, ich bin es!°   
„Ich ..., äh .. du öh… wir .Ich meine.. , ach du weißt schon was ich meine.. äh. . !"  
Hermine verstand nicht genau aber, irgendwie dachte sie Ron wollte ihr mitteilen, dass er sie auch mochte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Hermine nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen!  
Sie drehte sich schnell zur Seite, sodass sie mit dem Gesicht zu Ron gewandt stand.  
Drückte ihn gegen die Steinwand und küsste ihn!  
Ron erwiderte den Kuss. Hermine ließ sich einfach nach vorne fallen und Ron fing sie auf.  
Später wusste keiner der beiden mehr, wie lange sie da standen und sich einfach nur küssten.  
  
Hagrid watschelte durch dens Gang, als er die beiden Schüler eng umschlungen an der Wand sah murmelte er etwas , was nur er als „nah endlich „entschlüsseln konnte.  
Doch er dachte sich er sollte es niemandem mitteilen, wenn sie es wollten sollten sie selbst über ihre Beziehung reden ….  
  
  
So, an der fast ganz herunter gebrannten Kerze, die neben mir in einer fast schon antiken Sprudelflasche klemmt, das schon eine menge Zeit vergangen ist.  
@Sirius: also, der liebe Schnuffel wurde jetzt ins nächste Kapitel verfrachtet.  
@Alle: Bitte Kommentare ihr könnt mich damit zumüllen, wie mein Vater so schön sagt.  
Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, das ich lange Sätze liebe, das ist fast so schlimm wie mein  
Alraunen-Tick.  
Eure kleine Alraune 


End file.
